


White Lilies

by Yiffandquiff (princesslexi763)



Series: 12 Days of Ficmas [7]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 12 Days of Ficmas, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Smut, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-19
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-22 23:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17068940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princesslexi763/pseuds/Yiffandquiff
Summary: Dan’s only knowledge about the number across his wrist was that he knew someone else in the world had the same number as himself. His number read 90029101 and he knew that the 900 at the beginning didn’t matter but the rest did.





	White Lilies

**Author's Note:**

> I began this fic as part of the Phandom Fic Fests BINGO fic fest but I didn’t finish it in time. So I’ve been slowly working on it in hopes that I’ll post it eventually. So because it’s currently a 12 days of fics, that I wanted to post this and split it into two parts. So today is part 1 and tomorrow is part 2! Hope you enjoy!

Dan’s only knowledge about the number across his wrist was that he knew someone else in the world had the same number as himself. His number read 90029101 and he knew that the 900 at the beginning didn’t matter but the rest did.

_It was all stupid._ Dan had decided that when he learned what his number was for. He didn’t get it. Why did he have to be marked by this number at less than a minute old? The doctors just pressing a hot iron to his skin with the numbers to permanently mark him so he was stuck forever.

Some nights, Dan would sit in his room, feeling the way the scars of his number were on risen skin that was rougher than the rest.

He was turning 18 in less than an hour and he was scared. Beyond scared actually. He’d gotten word at a mere 14 years old that his partner, the one who shared his number, turned 18 and was waiting for him.

The news was given to him in the form of a letter from the government, telling him that he indeed would have a partner and he would be expected to marry them as soon as he turned eighteen too. Not marrying the person who shared your number can be punishable with jail time.

Dan didn’t want to go to jail…but he didn’t want to marry a stranger either.

He didn’t know anything about who he was marrying besides their name which was _Philip Michael Lester_ and he resides in Manchester which is north of where Dan lived with his parent’s.

They’d been preparing him for this day since they got the letter. Dan had many questions. _Was he expected to love this man? What happened if he didn’t? What if the man didn’t love him?_ It was hard for him to come to terms with everything. For a society that created this system so no one died alone, it was sure as hell hard enough to make sure the person you were with was someone you wanted to be with.

Dan found it hard to put into thoughts how he was feeling about this entire ordeal. Maybe if he had met Phil prior, he’d feel better about it. But after some very brief communication between Dan’s family and Phil, he found out that his family arranged for them to be married in a courthouse tomorrow on the first day of meeting each other. It was to ensure that they wouldn’t be punished by the law.

Dan had just finished packing all of his room up an hour ago but now he was laying in bed, rubbing over his wrists and fighting back tears. He was scared. He was nervous. He was terrified. Everything about this situation had him shaking where he stood.

Tomorrow, he was going to be a married man. But tonight, he has his last night to just be _Dan._

***

Dan had only sad-cried three time in his entire life. The first time being when his dog died when he was 13. Another time was when he broke his finger while going down a water slide at an Amusement Park and he was sure that it was gonna need to be amputated. And the third time was today as he gave his mother a longing hug as people yelled his name that it was time for him to exit the small little room he was in to go out and actually see who Phil was.

He wiped the tears off from his eyes with a tissue that came from his mother’s purse and his mother tried to wipe the rest of the stray tears away with her fingers. Today was supposed to be a day of new beginnings, of hope and of peace, and of a new family beginning. But to Dan, it felt like the end of the world. The end of _his_ world.

With his tears mostly dried up now, Dan looked at his mother and forced a small smile at her and she gave him one back, albeit that it was one of ‘we’ll be okay. You’ll be okay’. Dan tried to believe her.

It was time for Dan to leave this room now, his marriage was supposed to happen in five minutes and now his cheeks were tear stained and his eyes were puffy and red. His mother finished putting the finishing touches on his skin of powder and other make up she had in her purse to try and reduce the fact that Dan had been crying but he knew the blood shot eyes were a dead giveaway.

Irregardless, he walked out of the room at 11am and he walked down the hallway to the marriage parlor and he stepped inside the wooden doors. His emotions were instantly flooded.

He’d never been to a marriage like this before. He was used to the extravagant weddings and other proceedings so he was expecting well… _nothing._ But he was proved wrong at the fact that whoever was in here earlier had decorated the wooden paneled room with white lilies and other blush colored flowers.

He was busy admiring the decorations, a few white banners strewn on the wall that looked a little tacky and a few of the flowers looked near dead but he guessed Phil or his family did this and so he wasn’t gonna say anything of it.

When he heard whispers and frantic gasps coming from people around him, he finally decided to look up and see who this Phil was. And almost instantly, his breath was yanked from his body.

Phil was _stunning._ An epitome of angelic. His stark black hair, pushed back in a quiff and his porcelain skin with bright blue eyes was something to be marveled at. Dan couldn’t really do much. He was stuck staring at Phil. But a hand on his back pushed him along and he found his feet walking to meet up with Phil who was standing in front of the alter with the priest in waiting.

Looking back on it, Dan didn’t remember much of the ceremony other than the fact that Phil cried when he saw him. He didn’t know what it meant at the time but it seemed to be tears of happiness so Dan let Phil cry as long as he wanted.

Their first kiss was stiff and Dan found it hard to reciprocate when he wasn’t even sure how to kiss. Phil’s hand was on his cheek and his mouth was on his own but Dan stood there and felt as Phil moved his lips against his own and then he pulled back and it was over.

There was no reception. No celebration. Nothing.

Dan just got in the same car as Phil and they left to go to the hotel room that Phil’s parent’s had rented them for the night. And then after they spent the night consummating the marriage, Dan was expected to live with Phil in his apartment in Manchester.

But everything seemed to be okay right now. Everything appeared to be alright. Phil seemed just as anxious as Dan was and even with them both sitting next to each other in their tuxes in the car, Phil was still shaking nearly as bad as Dan. They didn’t even speak a word to each other. Not when they got to the hotel and the receptionist congratulated them with a bottle of Champagne and a box of chocolate covered strawberries.

Dan felt like this silence was never-ending and that he really wasn’t going to be talking much with Phil until they got to their hotel room and Phil set down his bag and the other goodies from the hotel reception and motioned for Dan to do the same with his stuff.

Confused, Dan knelt down and placed his own overnight bag onto the carpet and lifted an eyebrow in Phil’s direction. But suddenly, he was being lifted off his feet and into the air and he yelped, surprised at the sudden action.

“What are you doing?!” Dan cried.

“Carrying you through the threshold.” Phil responded, not letting Dan be set down until he was past the doorway for their room.

Dan laughed. A genuine laugh that he hadn’t been able to do in a few weeks and allowed for himself to be set down feet first onto the plush carpet.

“Was that necessary?” Dan asked, watching as Phil left the room to grab their bags and carry them inside.

Phil shrugged. “Traditions are traditions.”

“Isn’t that what you’re supposed to do when we get to the apartment tomorrow?” Dan was careful not to say ‘your’ or ‘our’ apartment and opted for ‘the’ instead. Because he still didn’t want to say it was their apartment.

Phil shrugged. “I’ll do it again tomorrow. Just kind of wanted to start us off right first off.”

And suddenly Dan felt bad. He could sense the insecurity in Phil’s voice and he feels back calling out Phil over something as senseless as carrying him into their hotel room. It was stupid. He shouldn’t have even said anything. He definitely didn’t need to and he did and _fuck_ he ruined it.

“Phil, I didn’t mean it…”

“…I know.” Phil interrupted. “It’s okay. We’re getting to know each other and it’s going to take a while for us to learn each others quirks and personalities.”

Dan nodded. That was true. It was going to take a while for them to get to know each other successfully but in the meantime, he wished he’d have stayed silent.

They walked further into the room and Dan trailed behind Phil as he looked in awe of their massive honeymoon suite for the night. He couldn’t believe everything that he saw. A king sized bed, a kitchenette with a couch separating the kitchen from the bedroom-type area, and when he peaked into the bathroom, a large jacuzzi tub with a duel vanity.

“Damn…” Phil trailed off. “This is nicer than my apartment.”

“How much was this to rent for the night?” Dan asked, folding his arms over his chest. This room looked really nice and _expensive._

“Don’t worry about it.” Phil waved him off. “My parent’s paid for it as a wedding gift for us and I think your parent’s chipped in a little bit as well.”

Dan snickered.

“Why are you snickering?” Phil asked, his voice clearly laced with worry.

Dan perked up and met Phil’s eyes. “Just the fact that our parent’s split the price of this room just so we could have sex.”

A blush overtook Phil’s pale cheeks and Dan was assuming his were probably the same way.

“Well, we don’t _have_ to have sex.” Phil suggested. “I mean, yeah, that’s tradition but that doesn’t mean we have to do it.”

Dan nodded. He was happy that Phil wasn’t already a pushy type of person and that he understood the little worries that someone might have. Like sex.

Dan heard an audible sigh from Phil and he felt himself looking into his blue eyes to see what he was feeling or maybe to even see if he could figure out what he was thinking. “It’s only twelve.” Phil began. “We have all afternoon, evening, and night to figure out what we feel comfortable doing. But I’m hungry so how about we order room service and maybe watch some TV—I have my laptop that I can hook up, and we can just talk.” Phil paused. “Also, I really need to get out of my tux so we should also change into something comfier.”

Dan smiled and nodded to all of that because that all sounded _wonderful._

Maybe Phil was easy to love after all.

Laying on the bed a few hours later, empty trays and plates on the floor, and their TV playing an episode of Buffy, which Dan had never watched before and Phil thought was a travesty, Dan felt completely contented.

They hadn’t done anything besides eat. But occasionally, Phil’s hand would lay itself on Dan’s knee and Dan took it as a sign of Phil wanting to show a sort of intimacy with Dan without showing too much. He was okay with it. He didn’t protest it. Phil’s hand on his knee was actually really comforting.

They didn’t talk much but Dan acquainted that with nerves since it was clear that they both weren’t quite sure what to make of each other yet. But just laying here, close to each other on the bed, hearing Buffy playing in the background, was enough.

He found himself rolling over to Phil, maybe testing the waters a little bit on how Phil would react if he snuggled into him. It was their first day as a married couple so surely that wouldn’t be a bother if he just cuddled into him.

He rolled and felt Phil’s firm chest under his head. Phil’s arm wrapped itself around Dan’s back and pulled him in closer as he placed his head on Phil’s chest. He’s never cuddled with someone like this before, it was so foreign. But it felt so nice.

His eyes closed and soon, he found himself asleep, letting the events of the day sit on his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this story, consider giving it kudos or reblogging the post on my [Tumblr](http://www.festivedanandphil.tumblr.com), thanks!


End file.
